1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, in particular a circular connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To enable a plug connection to be established in general a plug connector containing, for example, contact pins and a mating connector containing, for example, female contacts are required. In many uses it is necessary to secure the plug-type connection thus established by complementary locking means so that when vibrations or other phenomena tending to release the plug-type connection occur the connection is not loosened.
A great number of possibilities is already known for providing locking means between the connector and the mating connector. They are frequently based on the principle of a bayonet fastener. The bayonet fasteners used for plug-type connectors frequently employ an undercutting at the end of a helical path adapted to be brought into engagement with a nose on the mating connector. This undercutting forms a detent space which extends in the axial direction of the plug connector and in which the nose is held by the action of a spring or a sealing ring. A considerable strain on the material occurs at the transition of the nose out of the helical path into the bayonet detent space. This also applies to the plug-type connector according to German Pat. No. 2,263,144. In this patent at the outer periphery of a component of the plug connector two grooves offset by about 180.degree. are provided. Each groove has entry curves and forms bayonet tracks and at the ends of the grooves opposite the entry curves detent spaces are formed which are closed on the inlet curve side by limiting means in the form of projections. On a securing ring of the mating connector two diametrically opposite noses are formed which by rotation of the securing ring in the closure direction can be turned beyond the projections to engage in the detent spaces formed therebehind.
It would be desirable if a connector were provided in which the high material stresses arising in the conventional bayonet fastener and also in other detent means are reduced. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a connector in which tensioning of the noses which is abrupt and therefore requires a high force expenditure before dropping into the detent spaces is avoided.